


Fancy Meeting You Here

by NotebookishType



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Lando runs into Boba Fett at a casino of all places.





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

> gilbertalove prompted Boba Fett/Lando Calrissian.

Lando spotted Boba as soon as he entered the casino floor, even without his armor. Against his better judgement, Lando approached him.

“I hope you’re not here for me,” Lando leaned on the gaming table next to Boba.

“Not everything is about you, Calrissian,” Boba shot back, the faintest hint of a smile at his lips.

“In that case, buy you a drink?” 

“I don’t drink on the clock, you know that.”

Lando chewed on the inside of his cheek, employing his best sabacc to hide his disappointment.

Boba sighed, turning to face Lando. “I’ll find you after I’m done.”


End file.
